


'Twas the Night Before... (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War, M/M, noir - freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>有人说死人不会搬弄是非，他们错了</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before... (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Twas the Night Before...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46940) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



> Title：'Twas the Night Before . . .  
> Author: Beth H. （http://beth-h.mrks.org ）  
> Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Severus/Remus  
> Rating：PG-13  
> Genre: Noir-ish  
> Word Count：~1900  
> Date：December 2006  
> Disclaimer: the characters in these stories do not (repeat: do not) belong to me.

 

Title：'Twas the Night Before . . .

Author: Beth H. （[http://beth-h.mrks.org](http://beth-h.mrks.org/) ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus/Remus

Rating：PG-13

Genre: Noir-ish

Word Count：~1900

Date：December 2006

Disclaimer: the characters in these stories do not (repeat: do _not_ ) belong to me.

 

Snupin Santa Masterlist and Stats：

<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/951262.html>

 

Summary：

They say that dead men tell no tales. They're wrong

 

A/N：

**etrangere** asked for something set during the first war with a Noir-ish atmosphere, and...well, I got the first part right, at least. Unsmutty, however (with the implication of once-upon-a-time sex only) because when Snape says no, he means no.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://beth-h.mrks.org/HP_Fiction/TwasTheNight.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

Dear Doris,

 

I am very flattered that you are interested in translating some of my stories (especially the Snape/Lupin ones), and I am happy to give you my permission.

 

*I think the only one of my stories that was (officially) translated into Chinese was "The Second Time Around" (a Snape/Harry story)

 

When you finish a story, please let me know and send me the link, so that I can link to your site from my website (and my livejournal). I would also ask that you include my name and a link to my website on your translations. And...do you have a livejournal account? If so, I'd love to see your journal.

 

Once again, thank you for the very flattering request. I look forward to seeing the finished product, even though I won't be able to read it. *g*

 

Take care,

 

   Beth H

 

 

 

摘要：

有人说死人不会搬弄是非，他们错了

 

A/N：

etrangere要求，时间设定在第一次战争期间，故事氛围带有阴暗倾向。好吧，至少第一点我做到了，然而没有情色（只不过暗示曾经的关系），因为当Snape说不的时候，他就是认真的。

 

 

 

==='Twas the Night Before . . .===

 

 

 

***

 

他三五不时来酒吧喝一杯，大多数都在这样寒气刺骨冷风呼啸大雨滂沱的夜晚，街道上空空荡荡，至少如果还有别的选择，没人愿意出门。他永远坐同一张桌子，窝在离吧台最远的角落里。旁边墙上挂着女王的照片，是很多年前在她登基二十五周年庆典上拍的。就座之前他总会不自觉地瞥一眼，好像希望看到相框里的人物活动起来。

 

***

 

Severus第一次走进这里，是和我一起。

 

那年秋天的期中假，他由于父母都离开了，无处可去。我们家的老宅……这样说吧，有空余的客房，别深究了。

 

他搬过来的那天晚上，在饭桌上显得很沉默；表情活生生就是男孩儿心里藏着秘密，又拼命想和别人倾诉的样子。于是当我们获准退席，不约而同地来到外面，燃起一支香烟。

 

“怎么样？”我假装百无聊赖地问，试图（完全失败，我猜）不让他看出我有多么想知道他隐瞒了什么。

 

“这儿不方便。”他低声警告，示意烛光摇曳的窗子。“有什么好地方么？能甩掉无聊的巫师。”

 

“当然。”我故作轻松，忽略了自己这辈子还从来没有在麻瓜伦敦闯荡过的事实。

 

 

我们把袍子换成普通的麻瓜衣服：喇叭裤，皮夹克，钢头皮靴，上上下下打点齐备。走出门，没几分钟便看到一间小酒吧，Serpent's Tail。迈步进入，他点了两大杯啤酒，然后我们端着杯子，找了张空桌坐定。

 

我不太肯定他的秘密，尽管隐约觉得应该和Voldemort有关——在Slytherin公共休息室里，这些日子以来关于食死徒的传言满天乱飞——可当他开口，我才发现竟是一件有趣得多的事情，关于Remus Lupin，那个早就明确表示出柜的人。

 

显然，Lupin不是唯一的。

 

Severus表现得好像他和Lupin之间所有的一切就仅是做爱而已，我也不想质疑，至少不是现在。对十几岁的孩子来说，还有什么能 _不_ 和上床搅在一起？

 

但是当我开始暗中观察他——观察 _他们_ ——我发现在他们认为没人留意的时候，两人的目光是那样频繁地交缠在一起；我看到他们无数次赶在用餐时间结束之前分别溜出大厅；我知道那些隐蔽的小纸条，飞快被打开，然后同样迅速地消于无形。

 

那年晚些时候， _一些事情_ 发生了（至于究竟是什么，我无从知晓，不过我他妈敢肯定那绝对少不了我哥哥），我亲眼见到Severus第一次——也是最后一次——失声痛哭。

 

***

 

这几天他来酒吧的时候，总是一个人。

 

他沉默地喝酒——永远只点一杯，绝不多要。

 

然后他孤身回去。

 

我怎么样，你问？他难道不是为我才来的么？

 

好吧，如果你愿意，也可以这么想。

 

 

我猜，大概是怀念曾经和老同学分享的那个夜晚，才让他一直选择这个在麻瓜伦敦毫不起眼的小酒吧，但不管出于什么原因，我知道不是为了见我。他照例要了啤酒，前来赴约的是个中年麻瓜，浅棕色的头发，疲惫忧郁的眼睛，身材有点发福。

 

直到Severus得知——直到他们中任何一个得知——我死了。

 

我根本就想要这样的效果。

 

***

 

晚上十点，Severus喝干了他的酒，和往常孑然离开不同，他走到吧台又要了一杯。我点头，然后倒酒，偷眼看他。

 

岁月似乎没留下很多痕迹，他与当初为考试埋头奋斗的样子差不多：缺乏睡眠，连清洁咒都顾不上用，更不在意营养。他的颧骨在苍白皮肤下轮廓明显，端起杯子的那只手微微发颤。

 

他回到桌边坐下。时间一点一滴流过，Severus只是用拇指反复蹭着酒杯上凝结的水汽。

 

十点十二分，门打开，一个穿着Barbour牌夹克的男人走进来，头上戴着拆卸式兜帽（detachable hood）。Severus视线低垂，但眉梢隐隐抽搐，用力握住杯子，指节发白。

 

男人走到Severus面前，站了一小会儿，等待着。

 

“坐吧。”Severus咕哝一声，还是没抬头，却悄悄抽出魔杖，在四周布下高级消音咒（advanced silencing charm）。对任何地方来讲这保护都足够安全了，更何况周围只有麻瓜。

 

当然，此地并非说话的最佳选择，可Severus却用不着提心吊胆，于是我决定待在酒柜后面，打算看看能得到什么新闻。

 

男人摘了兜帽，脱掉湿漉漉的夹克挂到椅背上，用自己棕色的灯芯绒长裤擦了擦手上的水，坐下来。

 

“你好，Severus。”

 

“Lupin。”

 

“好久不见。”

 

Severus抬头，今晚第一次看Lupin。从他脸上我读不出任何表情，和上学时一样冷淡——可能更苍白了些——但Severus蹙眉，耸耸肩，举起酒杯，端着它直到对上我的眼睛。

 

我倒了杯新鲜的啤酒送过去，放在Severus面前，可他推给了对面的人。离开时，我看到Lupin挑起一根眉毛，有些吃惊道，“多谢。”

 

“你迟了。”

 

“我知道，对不起。”Lupin歉意地说，“事情一塌糊涂。我们不得不转移……算了，不提也罢。现在我过来了，还有……我很想你，Severus。”

 

Severus靠着椅背交叠双臂抱在胸前。“别跟我说废话，”他毫不掩饰，“我得到了消息，但我需要知道你是不是可以托付。”

 

Lupin轻笑，带着淡淡的苦涩，点点头。“你可以信任我。”

 

“如果我必须确认，请原谅我。”

 

“当然。”Lupin略微皱眉，“你想要我做什么……？”

 

“不用开口。”Severus回答，伸手捏住Lupin的下巴。Lupin不自觉抚上Severus的手，只那么几秒钟，Severus闭上眼，然后却甩开了Lupin。

 

“我不知道你觉得你在发什么疯。”Severus咬牙切齿，“这可不是在约会。”

 

他加重手上的力道，集中精神凝视Lupin瞪大的眼睛。

 

“你会摄神取念（Legilimens）？”Lupin惊讶不已，“我从来都不知道！”

 

“没错，呃……每个人都有点儿小秘密，不是么？”Severus愠怒地反问，我想——不是第一次了——倘若有人能解释他们俩之间暗潮汹涌的交锋，我简直愿意付出一周工资。

 

“Severus……”

 

“算了吧，Lupin，”Severus说着，粗鲁地松手，一口干了杯中剩下的啤酒。“这次见面真是愚蠢透顶，绝对不会再有下次了。”

 

“但我不明白……你要走了么？你给我带了什么消息？”

 

“不是给 _你_ ，”Severus嗓音干涩，“是给你……的 _朋友_ ，除非看上去似乎你已经不再是他们的朋友了，对不对？”

 

Lupin脸上一贯的温和瞬间僵硬。“你 _什么_ 都不知道。”

 

Severus嗤之以鼻。“哦，自打刚刚看到了你脑袋里的东西，我如今可远比你想象的要知道的多。比如，Potter一家都藏起来了，不过却没人愿意告诉你他们去了哪儿。”

 

Lupin紧抿的嘴唇让我知道，Severus正好戳到他痛处。

 

他永远都擅长这一招。

 

“不管怎样，”Severus继续，站起身把夹克从墙上的衣帽钩摘下来，“你对我毫无用处，如果你不能把消息传给Potter和他老婆孩子。”

 

“我可以试试……”

 

Severus摇头，“别傻了。似乎他们有自己的消息来源——肯定是这样，如果他们都想到了要藏起来的话。我只有另外找机会报答那个混账东西了。”随即他若有所思，“虽然很奇怪，不过竟然连Dumbledore也说不知道他们在哪儿。”

 

两人沉默，都皱着眉。四目相对，片刻后他们恍然大悟，好像于那无法出口的问题得到了一致的结论，不过这一刻很快便成为历史。

 

“我并非随便说说就算的，Severus。”Lupin柔声道，“撇开那些，我真的很想你。”

 

Severus深深吸一口气，又缓缓呼出，目光仿佛洗尽铅华般不再凌厉。Lupin伸出一只手，慢慢地，温和地，搭上Severus右臂。

 

他向Severus靠过去，唇瓣微启，眼中满是渴望，然后，冷不防地，Severus抽回胳膊，左手死死揪住Lupin的头发让他动弹不得。

 

“我可不想你的獠牙在我面前晃来晃去，畜生。”他讽刺着，一边在口袋中摸索。

 

我几步从吧台后面跨出去，擎着小小的银色摇铃。

 

“打烊了，先生们，”我笑道，“有什么事外面解决吧。”

 

 

Severus和Lupin两人吃惊地望着我，闪念间我不禁疑惑，没准儿离他们这么近根本是个错误。Lupin吸吸鼻子，好像闻到了空气中熟悉的味道。他略做沉吟，Severus也是，但最终他们收回了视线。

 

Severus拉上皮夹克，从牛仔裤兜里掏出65便士丢在桌上，叮当作响。

 

“给你的。”他对Lupin冷笑。

 

Lupin用力稳住自己，将硬币尽数退回。

 

“不用你请我喝酒。”

 

“有种。”Severus轻蔑地哼了一声，收起零钱，打直身板，头也不回地走出门口。

 

没过多久，Lupin也消失在伦敦灰蒙蒙的夜色中，只留下一英镑安安静静躺在桌上。

 

***

 

Severus三五不时来酒吧喝一杯，大多数都在这样寒气刺骨冷风呼啸大雨滂沱的夜晚，街道上空空荡荡，至少如果还有别的选择，没人愿意出门。

 

这几天他来酒吧的时候，总是一个人。

 

但明晚他不会在这儿。明天，酒吧肯定拥挤不堪，就好像每一个麻瓜节日那样。

 

哦当然，明天不止是麻瓜的节日。

 

那可是万圣节。

 

1981年10月31日。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/4/1

 


End file.
